


Handprint

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_kinkmeme, F/M, Marking, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They tore at each other like wild animals, desperate and rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handprint

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_kinkmeme
> 
> Warning: rough sex, marking
> 
> Notes: unbeta'd

They tore at each other like wild animals, desperate and rough.

He lifted her up and pinned her against the wall as she wrapped her long legs around his waist, grinding herself against him, panting and clutching at his head, threading her fingers through his hair. "Harder, Ben."

Fraser pulled at her blouse, yanking until the buttons gave way, the delicate fabric tearing with a sound that made his blood race. He reached into the cups of her bra and squeezed, nudging her breasts up and out. He pushed aside the bra, exposing her to his greedy eyes, his fingers too hurried to unfasten the clasp in the back.

Bending down, he took first one erect nipple, then the other, into his mouth, sucking and licking until she gasped and moaned and tugged painfully on his hair, trying to bring him up for a kiss. He resisted the upward tug and instead concentrated on her breasts, alternating between them, taking a moment to nuzzle and bite at the soft skin between, the scent of her sweat and musk strong and dizzying.

His erection was hard, painfully so. While his mouth was occupied, he held her curved hips between his hands, keeping her still as he rubbed himself against her, seeking some measure of relief. The sounds she made, the ones she tried to swallow and keep locked behind her red lips, made him frantic for more.

Rocking against her, Fraser felt her heat and her dampness, could almost taste the salty-sweetness of her. _Next time_, he promised himself. Their need was too frenzied, too wild for any finesse. He shifted his weight forward and she cried out, shuddering, pulling him closer for a kiss that took his breathe away.

While Victoria feasted on his mouth, nipping sharply at his bottom lip, he reached between them and tugged roughly at the fastenings on his jeans, the sound of the zipper almost inaudible against the wild pounding of his heart. She twisted, bracing herself against the wall, trying to help as he tugged her skirt out of the way. He skated his fingers across her thigh and followed the smooth length of it to the apex. He pushed her underwear aside and touched her, his fingers sinking in, and he gasped at the heat and wetness of her.

"Fuck me, Ben, fuck me," she whispered into his ear, her voice catching on groan.

The filthy words, coming from her sweet mouth, spurred him on. He kept two fingers deep inside of her and used the pad of his thumb to rub at her clitoris, gathering her own slickness to tease her. She cried out and arched her back, wanting more, and he pulled away to reach into his pants and free his penis from the tangle of his boxer shorts.

His erection was hot and slick and he couldn't bear to touch himself for long. "Hold on," he growled, and when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, he hitched her up higher and slid into her, his loud cry echoing hers.

Fraser rested his forehead against hers, laboring for air and trembling at the feel of her, tight and silky, holding him close the way he'd dreamed of. After a while, he couldn't ignore his body's demand to move and slowly pulled out, aching at the loss of her warmth.

"Yes, Ben." Victoria tightened her legs around his waist and he thrust back into her, hard. She cried out as he drove into her, fast and relentless, urged on by his body and hers, gripping her hips tightly as she fisted the fabric of his shirt in her hands. He grunted, losing himself in a rhythm he couldn't control, pounding faster and faster into her, feeling nothing but the hot prickling pleasure spreading through him.

"Ben, Ben, Ben..." Her orgasm rippled through her, and she stiffened in his arms, electrified and moaning. The feel of Victoria trembling and shaking around him pushed Fraser to the edge where he hung, vibrating with an almost painful pleasure, before he went over, calling her name.

The pleasure blinded him, made him weak and shocky, and he barely made it to the bed before collapsing on his back, still held close by Victoria's body, holding her tightly in return. He felt her kiss him lightly before slipping into a deep, dreamless sleep.

In the morning, he was appalled at the hand prints that he'd left on her hips, greenish-blue imprints of his hands and fingers, dark against her fair skin. Victoria just laughed at his concern, but didn't complain when he spent the rest of the day laying gentle kisses on the bruises, trying to erase them with his mouth.

Years later, he could still see the bruises clearly in his mind. And he still regretted them.

-fin-


End file.
